gdmazefandomcom-20200222-history
Gate of Creation
This is ice cold door has stood here for tens of thousands of years. "You don't want to get close, don't get any closer..." (There are 7 sockets on the door, you can insert a Key) The Gate of Creation is the game's most difficult easter egg. It appears on floor 100 of any maze if you have one of these keys below. Even if the gate is not opened, each key provides a bonus after being inserted. Keys Each Key submitted gives a random bonus from the following: * HP +200 * MP +200 * Attack +10 * Power +10 * 3 Relics (Adventure, Magic, or Melee) of one type * 3 Gumball Pots * 3 Golden Pots * ? EP Opening the Gate All of the keys must be obtained in one maze for the gate to open. With Creator This can be done in Bloody Fortress using Creator with Captain and Time Wizard soul-linked. Without Creator Without Creator, it is possible in the Ancient Arena using Captain, Time Wizard, and Lich King. The Fate and Lore keys are obtained from an arena battle with Creator. Kaito must be in the audience and must be killed; Creator will drop one key, and Kaito the other. Kaito should first appear on level 65 and won't reappear if you kill him. The easiest is to do as followSource: Reddit Thread: # Only level 65, do *not* "Pause" the maze, click on the arena (without entering) to see which gumball opponent is inside. ## If it's not Creator, do a S/L 30. If you are confident you can kill audience members in the stronger level 75 Arena, you can also simply defeat the opponent *without* killing Kaito in the audience and try again at level 75 or 85 ## If it is Creator, "Pause" the maze and resume. # Once fighting Creator, make sure that you kill Kaito in the audience (See tips in Ancient Arena) ## If you get both Key of Fate and Key of Knowledge, everything is fine ## If not, do a S/L 30 (The pause and resume performed above will ensure that you get Creator again but the loot with be re-rolled) Rewards Open the Gate to speak to four of the game's lore characters: Astana, Lady Virginia, Vosbarker, and Hectoria, as well as the Gate of Creation itself. They'll give you a number of items. You will need to click each character and the center of the gate numerous times to receive all rewards. You apparently get 2 reward from each of the 4 characters and The Origin of the World from the Gate. Possible rewards: *The Origin of the World *Hectoria's Plane Calculus *Astana's Time Function *Astana's Displacement Matrix *Astana's Algebra Note *Virginia's Dark Night Formula *2 Infinity Gems (random colors) *Vosebarker's Cloak *Vosebarker's Pain Device *Vosebarker's Reality Lens *27k Relic Fragment *5 Gumball Pot *5 Golden Pot *Gold *10 of each tier 1 Airship Material If this is the first time you open the Gate of Creation, you can then speak to Peter *hidden behind the top arch of the gate) a total of 20 times (click - open dialog - press Leave - repeat) and at the end he will join you. Repeat runs will not yield additional Peter fragments and only 1 gem from the Origin (not 100). Also See * Gate of Creation (Wonder) References Category:Random Events